


“Is your bike hitting on me?”

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Transformers AU, bumblebee the bike is a lil shit, delinquent!Blake, nerdy/jock!Yang, wing-bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: All she wanted was a nice normal bike. Not one that kidnaps her and the hot delinquent and tries to set them up.





	“Is your bike hitting on me?”

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a transformers au. I have nothing more to say other than; send help, I can’t stop writing for the bees. I am trapped.

“Okay, hotshot. Where the shit is your bike taking us?!”

Yang really wish she had an answer. One week ago, she was picking out a bike because her estranged mother decided to buy her a gift to try and get rid of the well deserved guilt that she had over abandoning her newborn child. Then her delinquent crush decided to hop on the back and yell at her to drive so she did. Except she didn’t and to cut a long story short? Her bike was actually a giant, black and yellow robot that has apparently decided to be her wingman. What the actual fuck was her life?!

“How the fuck should I know?” Yang was not in the mood for Blake’s sass right now. It was hard enough trying to convince Bee to turn around while trying to ignore the fact that Blake Belladonna (who dressed like the bad girl your parents warn you about; leather pants, piercings and a full sleeve tattoo and a juvenile record to match.) was sitting very close to her. It made it very difficult to concentrate.

“Bee, I love ya but what are you doing?! We are not kidnapping Blake!” Much to her displeasure, the bike’s engine almost seemed to purr laughingly at her.

_“…there’s a garden that I know. If you meet me there no one’ll know. In the spring time, in the sun. We can be there without anyone...”_ As the familiar sound of Casey Lee Williams started to fill the air, Yang very nearly jumped off the damn bike. Bee was playing her favourite song. A romantic song. When the girl she liked was holding onto her!

“Is… your bike… hitting on me… for you?” Blake sounded vaguely amused and more than a little confused.

“No! I swear to God, Blake, No!”

_“…Why the fuck you lyin’, why you always lyin, mhmm, oh my God, stop fuckin lyin...” _Apparently her bike knew memes. Well, that’s just fan-bloody-tastic.

“BEE! I swear to whatever the hell it is you space fucking robots believe in; I will turn you into scrap metal!”

Yang was genuinely concerned about her mental well-being at this point. She was more than a little relieved when Bee pulled over in front of the botanical gardens. Wait. What?!

“Oh, so I am being hit on by a bike. Why the fuck you lyin, Yang?” Blake teased as she came around to lean on the handle bars and lean into Yang’s face slightly. How was she even prettier up close? And that smirk… Yang was doomed.

“You-“ _“You could be my Queen, I could be your dream. Oh, let me be your bumblebee.”_ Yang let out an inhuman screech and jumped off of her bike, aiming a kick at one of the hubcaps. Bee, however had different ideas and sped off, leaving behind two very surprised young women.

“… So she’s your wing-bike, huh?” Yang felt her eye twitch. She knew little miss delinquent was a little shit but this was taking the cake.

“No!”  
“So you don’t want to go on a date with me while we’re here.”  
“Hell no. You’re more trouble than your worth.” Yang lied, immediately regretting the harsher words when Blake flinched.  
“Wow. I would of thought that you knew better than to judge a book by appearances. But I guess the blonde stereotype is true.” Blake refuses to look at her, turning around and walking down the street. “I’ll see you around, hotshot.” Yang immediately ran after her, gently grabbing one of her (surprisingly firm) biceps.

“Okay, fine, I admit it!” Blake pauses but didn’t turn around. “You’re, like, stupidly gorgeous and hot and smart and you know how to fight which is crazy cool and your whole rebel thing kind of makes me swoon and I was trying so hard to make you think I was cool!” Yup, there was the word vomit. She either made the girl feel bad about herself or she looked like a dumbass. There was no winning. Although, she could almost swear that she saw red creep up the other girl’s neck and almost up to her side shave.

“Wow. I know Weiss said you were hopeless but wow.” Blake turned around and smirked knowingly up at a surprised Yang. The little minx knew what she was doing this whole time! She stepped closer, reaching up a hand to tuck a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, purposefully grazing along her jaw line as she leaned in.

“Let’s not disappoint the giant robot, yeah?” She murmured softly.  
“Yeah..” Yang.exe has stopped working. Please reboot.

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled, reaching down to grab Yang’s hand and pull her towards the gardens. Maybe having a “wing-bike” wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
